Chapter 1: Ranmathe homewrecker
by ElyonRimbauer
Summary: Tsukasa has been watching Shampoo from afar but when Ranma breaks up with her will he have the courage to ak her out?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Ranma...the homewrecker!

Please if you could tell me how you like my story and tell me what I need to work on..ok?

As the crescent moon appeared its head over the celestial meadow, the newly formed dew sparkled in the moonlight. Unfortunatly Tsukasa couldn't admire the scene due to his infatuation with Shampoo. Her indigo hair shimmered in his memory as he sat under his favorite willow tree. "Oh Shampoo...Why do you haunt my soul so..." he murmered to himself. "Shampoo how could I have your hand in marriage?...but first how can I get you to notice me?..." he pondered for a full several minutes on the notion. "If only you weren't Ranma's girl." The mere thought made his blood boil. The thought of Ranma's hands all over Shampoo's exquisite body and his lips on hers made him twitch in anger.

He pulled himself up with the help of his mystical staff. The eighteen year old slowly walked down the hill only to see a horrifying sight. Ranma and Shampoo kissing...his hand lowering to her thigh then to her ass. His anger was unbearable, he wanted to run down and stangle Ranma's neck,but his conscience held him back. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Shampoo. Tsukasa run behind a near by thorn bush...(he avoided the thorns.)

"Shampoo wants kids with you, Ranma." Shampoo's heart was set on a bright future with Ranma, but Ranma answered..."No offense but you arent the child-bearing type." He took in a breath then continued " You are more of a naive type of girl who can't take care of children." "You no want kids with Shampoo?" she looked hurt and felt as if she had taken a blow to the face."You see..." Ranma began, "personally I don't care for having children...they take out to much energy and money to have." Shampoo's eyes began to water in the edges and she let out a hurtfulwail..."Aiyyyyyyyyya! You hurt me feelings!" " You were just in the way of me meeting a real woman," Ranma smirked smuggly. "so you and I can just say good-bye...see ya or not,"he said with an incredibly jerky smile as he turned his back to Shampoo. She briskly ran and haulted Ranma and replied to his comment by slapping him across the face.

Thank you for reading this and the next champer will be called Comfort


	2. Chapter 2

Please send me your oppion on this story.

Chapter 2: Comfort

Ranma traced the mark on his face with his hand in pain.With a swift movement, Ranma used his martial arts expertise to stun Shampoo to the ground, making her cryout once more."Who needs you...you are just a child minded pushover," Ranma continued,"I only kept you around for the sex I needed when I got bored." "Me mean nothing to you?" Shampoo asked desperatly. "Do you really think that I can love you...?" Ranma chuckled in his throat.With a cunning jump, Ranma left Shampoo in the dust whimmpering like a lost child.Tsukasa ran to Shampoo's need for help."Are you ok?" he asked in a comforting voice. "Ranma is jerk!" she saide tearfully. "Please, I've known that for years." Tsukasa said in a sarcastic voice.Unfortunately that wasn't the right thing to say because this only made the younge girl cry even louder.

Shampoo's wailing was hurting Tsukasa's ears. He needed to thing of a way to calm her down."Shampoo...its ok.I'll help you!" Tsukasa pleaded. Shampoo sniffed loudly and she wiped away her tears."I thank you." said Shampoo as she sniffed again. Tsukasa patted his hand on her back for confort. Shampoo then longed at Tsukasa in an embracing hug. Tsukasa blushed lighltly, he took in every scent and breath of his lovely Amazon warrior. Shampoo couldn't believe what she was doing. Her drain wasn't in control. She broke apart from the hug. Tsukasa struggled for the right words to say. "Shampoo...I...I...I love you!" he said with a deep red blush. He coninued,"Will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. Shampoo didn't know what to say, she has know Tsukasa since she was in diapers, and she still loved Ranma...even though he didn't. Shampoo inhauled and then exhauled. "Me sorry Tsukasa, even now I still love Ranma so me no have any intention on date with Tsukasa." She turned her back on him and mumbled "Bie Liao."

To be continued...

The next chapter will be called: Bie Liao "We'll never meet again"


End file.
